


Of Secrets and Missions

by meletes_muse



Series: Times and Places [5]
Category: Sanctuary (TV), Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meletes_muse/pseuds/meletes_muse
Summary: Sam and Jack are on a mission. This short fic is part of a series of non-chronological drabbles. It's a Stargate/Sanctuary crossover focussing on Sam's relationship with the Sanctuary. The story begins in July 1979, when Sam is a young teenager, and is told using multiple POVs.Spoilers for season 4 of Sanctuary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Stargate or Sanctuary, sadly.

June 2009

Appalachian Mountains

 

“Just where exactly are we going, Carter?”

Jack was beat. His old knees couldn’t take much more of this.

“Not much further now, Sir.”

These days she rarely called him “Sir.” But at times like this, when they were on a mission of sorts, Sam slipped easily back into old habits. There were other times too, Jack grinned to himself, _sexy_ times. _Oh, yeah, Carter was hot when she called him “Sir.” He could just see her now -_

“Jack?”

He turned to face his wife, who looked disbelievingly at him. “You haven’t been listening to a word I’ve said, have you?”

“Nope.”

“Jack!” she punched him hard on the arm, “We’re on a mission!”

“And you’re sure you can’t tell me what it is?” he wheedled. When Sam had asked him to come away for the weekend, he’d been banking on a romantic getaway, not a 20-click hike in the Appalachians. He wished they were in Minnesota.

“If I told you,” Sam deadpanned, “I’d have to kill you.” 

 

 

Sam was pretty sure they were almost there, but Helen’s directions had been a little vague. She’d been joking when she told Jack that she’d have to kill him if she revealed the real reason for their trip. But that didn’t mean it wouldn’t be dangerous if he found out. She trusted Jack with her life. But Helen – _older_ Helen – had been adamant that the fewer people who knew about her existence, the better. They couldn’t risk Helen – _younger_ Helen – finding out. God it was confusing. Meeting some of her own alternates had been bad enough, but meeting an older version of Helen Magnus, who’d travelled back in time and whose very existence depended on the younger version of herself remaining ignorant, was a nightmare. Sam was careful, but all it would take was one slip up...

“So who does this cabin belong to?” Jack asked, breaking her chain of thought.

“An old friend of Dad’s”

It wasn’t exactly a lie.

“Are we there yet?”

Sam glared at Jack.

“What?”

She decided to ignore him, pushing on to the top of the hill. Jack had promised not to ask her about the real purpose of their trip, but he was being an ass.

She was just about to lose her cool when she saw it, just a few hundred metres away on the other side of the valley: Helen’s cabin. It looked pretty Spartan from the outside but Sam knew that it would be plenty comfortable on the inside. Helen could rough it when she had too, but she preferred a warm bed and hot running water.

Truth be told, Sam wasn’t exactly sure what the purpose of their mission was herself. All she had to do, Helen had said, was leave a letter in the drawer of a small bureau by the front door. Helen had pressed it into her hands, and waved away her questions. It was better if Sam didn’t know, she said. And Jack? Jack couldn’t know anything. But why didn’t she take him along? Helen was sure he’d enjoy the fresh air. Her cabin was very comfortable, just the right size for two. And then she’d winked at her. _Winked!_ And Sam had blushed and changed the subject. It was only later that she realised that that was exactly what Helen had wanted. 

Sam just hoped it all worked out in the end. Whatever it was.


End file.
